Your Valentine Awaits
by unwritt3n xx
Summary: [o n e s h o t] Its getting close to Valentine's Day, and it seems like everyone has someone to love, except for Hermione...not until she receives a special surprise from someone she least expected. FWHG


**Your Valentine Awaits**

**By: **unwritt3n xx

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Author's Notes:**

**H**ey, mates! I decided to write this oneshot _especially _for Valentine's Day (even though I was a little late)! I hope you guys have someone out there to love! Leave LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1:  
****The gift of the century**

**:-:-:**

**Y**ep, it was that time of year again. Valentine's Day. Where hugs and kisses were the new popular fad. All this lovey-dovey stuff was making 5th year, Hermione Granger, sick. Wherever she went, she always saw couples snuggling, or even worse…snogging! It was way too much PDA for this bright witch.

She was in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to finish her Arithmancy essay, but was disturbed by giggles…again! She looked up with an irritated look on her face, and saw Lavender and Dean audibly flirting on the couch right across from her. The sight was enough to make her want to puke.

She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her textbook shut as loud as she possibly could, stood up, grabbed all of her things, and headed up to the girls' dorms. On her way to the stairs, she called back over her shoulder; making sure the two lovebirds could hear her. "Merlin, get a room!" I mean, all she wanted to do was finish her Arithmancy essay! Was that too much for a girl to ask? Lavender and Dean just watched her walk up the stairs, with very disturbed looks on their faces.

_'There is no way I'm going to get this done,' _thought Hermione, miserably. _'You're just jealous,' _stated a voice in the back of her head. _'Jealous? Jealous of what?' _Hermione questioned back, a little surprised that her mind would say such a thing as that. _'You're just jealous that everyone has someone to love...but you.' _Hermione stopped in her tracks, a little taken aback. Somewhere in her heart, she knew what the voice was saying, was true...but she ignored it. "That's not true!" she exclaimed aloud. Good thing she was already in her dorm, or people would've thought she belonged in the loony bin...

After she finished having this difficult conversation with her mind, her eyes landed on her pillow. On it, was a yellow daisy, and it looked like something was attached to the stem as well. But how did it get there?

She walked over to the edge of her bed, with a bewildered look on her face, and picked up the flower. The thing that was attached to the stem, looked like a piece of parchment. She unwrapped it, and discovered that it was a note! It read:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I see you everyday, walk the halls, but I still don't have the guts to tell you..._

_So, I wrote this letter. I'm really not into this sappy romance stuff, but the truth is...I love you, Hermione Granger, and I think I always have. I would just never admit it to myself. But now I have, and it was killing me inside that you didn't know...but now you do. Meet me by the lake on the Hogwarts grounds at 7:00 tonight._

_With all my love,  
__Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione thought she felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and reread the note. She couldn't believe it. Someone out there had admitted they loved her! But who was it? What if this was some kind of sick joke? She twirled the daisy around in her fingers and smelt its sweet aroma, deep in thought. She was going to go, and she was going to find out what this meant...

**:-:-:**

**I**t was almost time for Hermione to leave, and she was getting extremely nervous, even when she should have been calm and completely confident. She was even getting butterflies in her stomach, and that hadn't happened since the Yule Ball a little more than a year ago, when she went with Viktor Krum! She hated the feeling. It made her feel nauseous, to where she felt like she was going to throw up. She just wished it would go away...but it was no use. The more she tried, the sicker she became. _'Let's just get this over with,' _she thought, almost regretting her decision. Keyword: _almost. _

She looked at herself one last time, in the full-length mirror. She was in a blue V-neck sweater, and a long blue jean skirt, with slits up the side. She didn't fix her hair up all fancy, because if this guy really did 'love her' then he wouldn't care what her hair looked like. She didn't wear much make-up, either. Just plain lip gloss, and a bit of blue eye shadow. All in all, she felt like she was just a Plain-Jane...and she liked it that way, and that's all that counts.

She hurried down the steps, and out of the Gryffindor common room, careful not letting anyone see her.

On her way down to the lake, a million thoughts were running through her mind. Who did this guy think he was, getting her all nervous for nothing? Well, she decided that once she got down to the lake, she would give Mr. Big Shot a piece of her mind. _'Actually,' _she thought, _'he should be happy that I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I mean, I **am **the brightest witch of my age...but technically, that's not what I'm talking about, "giving him a piece of my mind." It was actually something completely different.' _Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, going back over her thoughts. _'Okay, brain...for once in my entire life, you have totally lost me...'_

Hermione ushered herself through the halls, and tried imagining what would happen. She automatically thought about what she would do if this guy didn't show. She knew she would be a little let down, but she would get over it...she hoped. With more than a million thoughts going through her head, she finally had gotten outside onto the grounds, surprisingly, unnoticed.

Then she saw him. Even in the dark, she could tell that he had bright red hair. Her brain then flashed her a picture of Ron. She shook her head, a little disgusted at herself. I mean, it couldn't be Ron...could it?

She quickly ran her hands over her hair, freaking out a bit. She took a deep breath, and started walking toward him. Right when she was about to turn away, he stopped her. "You're not leaving now, are you?" She automatically knew that this couldn't be Ron; his voice was too deep. She breathed a sigh of relief, and silently thanked Merlin that this wasn't her best friend.

"Um...well, no?" she said a bit uncertainly.

"Good, 'cause I have something important to tell you...well, I guess it would be best to let you know who I am first?" he asked, jokingly, while enjoying a silent laugh.

"Well, yes, I think that would be a little helpful," Hermione said in her bossy know-it-all voice, hoping he would back off. Unfortunately for Hermione, there was no such luck, because she heard him laughing.

"My dear, Hermione," he said teasingly, "why so testy all the time?"

Hermione ignored the question, and just glared at the figure hidden in the shadows. "You didn't tell me," she spoke up suddenly.

"Didn't tell you what?" he asked with a smirk hidden on his face. He was going to be just as stubborn as she was.

"Look...if you're not going to tell me who you are, I'll just go..." she trailed off, turning her back to him.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell you." Obviously, he didn't want her to leave just yet.

Hermione turned around slowly and looked at him (even though she still couldn't make out his face, because it was too dark). "Fine...go ahead."

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and said, "I'm..." he paused. Did he really want to let her know it was him? Well, he would just have to find out. If she didn't like whom he turned out to be, he would say it was just some practical joke, because everyone knew that would be just like him. "Its me...Fred. Fred Weasley."

Hermione was gaping at him like a fish. She couldn't believe it. Fred? Fred was her secret admirer? This couldn't be happening. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Surprised?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded warily. "Yeah, me too," Fred replied while finding his shoes very interesting.

"Wow," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, a bit odd, isn't it?" Fred asked while looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah," Hermione replied softly, while looking into his baby blues. She thought they were much prettier than Ron's. Ron's were more of a greenish blue...but Fred's was a beautiful deep blue. She had never seen anything like it. All she wanted to do was look into his eyes forever.

"Hermione?" Fred asked suddenly, but looking a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Um...would it be okay...if I..." Fred paused, and then sighed. He was going to ask her no matter what happened. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. She had never been asked that, except last year when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, but of course, she politely told him 'no.' Viktor was okay with it, so they decided to just stay friends after that night.

"Um," Hermione started. She didn't know what to say. Did she want him to kiss her? She knew deep inside that she did, but...she just didn't know.

"Um, Hermione?" Fred asked, getting a little worried himself.

"Yes," she stated, looking at him intently.

"Are you...okay?" Fred inquired.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking at him earnestly.

"So...are you going to answer me?"

"I already did," said Hermione, flashing a brilliant smile.

Fred looked bewildered for about a second, but then his eyes literally glowed. "All right then," he said. Fred turned his head to the side, and bent down. Hermione closed her eyes, slowly, and parted her lips slightly. Once their lips finally touched, they both felt a spark of electricity run through them. They were a bit frightened at first, but then Fred deepened the kiss, which made her fly off to Neverland...

**:-:-:**

**The End**


End file.
